Inheritance mechanics
'This is an article about how the inheritance property of Mobile suits/armors works.' First and foremost this only applies to mobile suits and mobile armors, not warships. Inheritance enhances the level up screen of these units. All purchased, captured, and starting units have no inheritance. The only way to make units that have inheritance is to level up a unit until its stats have been leveled enough times for the inheritance level you want (+1, +2, or +3), with the most stat increases in the stat that you want, and then either evolve or exchange it. *For +1 inheritance, the stats must have been upgraded 15-24 times *For +2 inheritance, the stats must have been upgraded 24-34 times *For +3 inheritance, the stats must have been upgraded 35+ times For example; in order to get a +3 inheritance in Attack Exia, you would take an Exia(basic), and level it up until HP, EN, Def, and Mobility were all increased seven times each and attack was increased eight times, 24 unit levels in total. This is 36 stat increases with the largest stat increase in attack. After evolving it to Attack Exia, the level up screen (with a level 1-10 pilot), should have the stat up options at HP+250, EN+2, ATK+4, DEF+1, Mobility+1, or with a level 51+ pilot HP+1000, EN+7, ATK+9, DEF+6, Mobility+6. This is useful for getting units to max damage or max HP. Important Notes About Inheritance: #Inheritance applies to both evolving and exchanging units. #Inheritance does not carry over when evolving or exchanging again. If you you evolve or exchange a unit to have a +3 inheritance in attack, you cannot evolve or exchange it again to another unit to have a +3 inheritance in attack and defense. This means that you can only get a +3 inheritance in one stat and cannot get a unit that has a +3 inheritance in every stat. #If a unit has inheritance and you evolve it or exchange it, you will lose the inheritance bonus. The exception to this, is if the unit qualifies for the same or another bonus. For example; if you have a unit with a bonus in ATK, and you exchange it for another unit, you will lose the inheritance bonus for ATK and have to start over. If you have a unit with a bonus in ATK and you have had the unit long enough to qualify for the same inheritance or new inheritance, then when you evolve or exchange the unit, the new unit will have whatever the new inheritance the unit qualified for is instead of being reset to no inheritance. Basically; evolving or exchanging a unit does NOT automatically reset the unit to no inheritance as long as you re-qualify for the same or new inheritance. Some units can't get the Inheritance bonus at all. That's because those units can't be obtained through exchanging, nor evolving : - 00 Gundam - 0 Gundam (Type ACD) - Phoenix Gundam (True Power) - Psycho Haro - Zephyranthes (basic) - Gundam Mk.II (basic) - Re-GZ (basic) - Victory Gundam (basic) - Sword Impulse Gundam (basic) Category:Game Mechanics